


soul seller

by melot



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Female pronouns for Pidge, Keith loves Lance, M/M, Mentions of Violence, PINING KEITH, angsty keith, confrontational lance, klangst, lance loves keith, shiro understands keith's pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melot/pseuds/melot
Summary: "it's your choice. either sell me your soul and he lives, or keep your soul and he dies."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me this is my first fic on this site ;3 suggestions would help!

soul seller

 

“It’s your choice,” the soul-sucker told Keith as he trembled. “Either let him die, or sell me your soul and he lives. But whichever you choose, make it fast. I’ve got other souls to buy.”  
Keith looked at Lance through teary eyes. The blue paladin was unconscious, but his expression still had traces of unbearable pain in it. His gorgeous eyelashes barely kissed his bruised cheekbones, and his chest rose and fell in the shallow breaths he could manage. The gaping hole in Lance’s stomach continued to bleed at a terrifying rate, and as Keith thought things over as clearly as he possibly could, he felt his heart become numb as he looked at the soul-sucker who impatiently tapped her foot.  
“I’ll do it.”  
“Great, it’s about time. So basically what’s going to happen is I’m going to kiss you and I’ll be back to take your soul. After I leave, your friend’s wound will be transferred to you and he’ll have your minor injuries, but neither of you will die. Your team is coming, so we have to hurry. The human soul takes about 240 earth hours to disconnect, so that leaves you ten days before I return. Ten days, you hear? I’ll be back.”  
Before Keith could respond, the soul-sucker leant down and kissed his swollen lip. He felt an odd and uncomfortable stillness in his existence, but it was quickly replaced by a horrible burning sensation in his stomach as he felt the soul-sucker fade away. Crying out in pain, Keith collapsed as blood soaked the hands gripping his stomach.


	2. 10

Lance was extremely impatient for Keith to get out of the cryopod. Sure, they were rivals, constantly at each others’ necks, but the atmosphere on the castle just wasn’t the same without him. Plus, Lance distinctly remembered receiving the same injury that Keith was recovering from, so he had a few questions.  
Inside the cryopod, Keith saw a timer in his head. He was a little confused, as he had no idea why he was envisioning a timer. It hadn’t started yet, but it was a countdown for ten days.  
Ten days. Everything came rushing back to him as he remembered all that had happened. The soul-sucker, Lance’s fatal injury, their deal, the time he had left. Suddenly, the timer clicked and started, and Keith felt himself falling out of the pod.  
“Keith,” Shiro’s strong arms caught him with the utmost gentleness, and Keith opened his eyes to find Shiro gazing at him with the softest of expressions. “I’m glad you’re back.”  
“How long…”  
“Three weeks. We thought we were going to lose you.”  
“What about Lance…”  
“He only received minor injuries. He had a concussion and some cuts and bruises, but nothing too bad.”  
Keith closed his eyes again. Although the pods were great for healing physical injuries, the memories were giving him a migraine and it made his eyes hurt.  
“Keith?”  
“Hmm?” Shiro tilted Keith’s chin up as he reopened his eyes and looked at him.  
“What’s bothering you?”  
Keith knew that Shiro would see it, although he didn’t expect it so soon. He found himself unable to respond with comprehensible words, and instead sobbed into the black paladin’s safe, warm embrace. After what seemed like hours, Keith was finally able to find his words.  
“I sold my soul to save Lance,” he cried between desperate gasps for air.  
“Keith…”  
“I only have ten days, Shiro. Ten days.”  
“Keith…”  
“Ten days to tell him-”  
“Keith.”  
“What.”  
“Why did you do it?”  
“. . . I love him, Shiro.”  
Just then, the rest of the paladins, plus Allura and Coran, burst into the room with arms flailing and smiles wide.  
“KEITH!!!”  
Smiling shyly, Keith removed himself from Shiro’s hug but stayed near him, and ran his fingers through his hair. Hunk was the first of them to reach Keith, and the poor weeping giant almost crushed him in a bone-breaking bear hug. Hugs went around, except when it came to Lance. The red and blue paladins had never hugged before, and this situation wasn’t much different than any other. Keith returned Lance’s usual nod of acknowledgement with a small smile, but refused to make eye contact.  
“Keith! How are you feeling?” Coran, the chirpy and eccentric Altean said cheerfully, wiping away his own tears of joy.  
“I’m good, thanks.” Keith could feel Lance’s eyes boring into his skull, and he wanted nothing more than to escape the situation.  
“We’re so glad you’re better,” the princess said. “I was scared you wouldn’t wake up!”  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Keeeeeeeeeeiiiith!” Pidge sobbed, wrapping her arms around Keith. “Don’t do that to me again, you hear? You’re my best friend and I need you. Be more careful!”  
Keith found it rather painful to listen to Pidge’s words. They made him hurt, made him feel crushing guilt, made him want to cry.  
“Why don’t we let Keith rest for a little bit?” Shiro spoke, reading Keith like a book.  
“But Shiro-”  
“He just got out of the pod, Pidge. He’s probably exhausted. Right, Keith?”  
“Uh, yeah,” Keith ran his fingers through his hair again, once more in an uncomfortable situation, and did his best to make his smile seem real.  
“Fine. But I expect some us-time later on, alright?”  
“Yeah, yeah, you got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! more coming very soon, so hang in there!


End file.
